sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Spines Of Fury
Chapter 1:Always the coward An hedgehog walked over the ashes of the forest that had been burnt just moments before. A twig cracked nearby. He drew his gun, waiting. A black silhouette darted between the crumbling pillars that had once been trees. The hedgehog watched the shadow, until a harsh cry split the air. "CHAOS SPEAR!" The hedgehog backflipped, dodging the deadly beam of light. He called out: "Pfft. C'mon Flame, that the best you got?" Flame walked out from behind one of the trees. He was a grey hedgehog with orange markings, a headband encircling his forehead. "Sorry, Orangus. That was just the warm up." He lit a burning orb of Chaos Energy and held on the tips of two fingers. "You're about to die." Orangus replaced his gun. "Oh, I'm so scared!" He replied in a mock-baby voice. "Bring it on, Flame! CHAOS LIGHTNING!" A crackling bolt of orange energy burst from his right hand, heading straight for Flame's chest. Until Flame retaliated: "CHAOS LIGHTNING!" The two bolts met, orange and red sparks igniting any plants that had survived Flame's earlier Chaos Inferno. Orangus struggled to lift his left hand, and said: "Chaos Spear!". The attack sent Flame skittering across the charred remains of the forest. Orangus didn't move. "Always the coward. Never ready to kill, were you? That will be your downfall!" Flame croaked hoarsely at Orangus. "That's me." Orangus agreed as he mounted his motorbike. "Always the coward." His Bike's engines roared as he rode off into the distance. Chapter 2: I am here to... "Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Orangus muttered to himself as he rode back to his Headquarters. On arrival, he realised one of the windows was smashed and the door had been kicked in. He got off his bike, and pressed a button on his wrist device. A tiny cylinder shot from it and into his right hand, which then expanded into a small laser weapon. Flicking a dial on the hilt, Orangus changed the setting to Sword: Long Blade. The device obeyed immediately, becoming a hi-tech sword with a translucent orange blade. He walked inside, assuming a combat stance. "Chaos Light." He whispered to himself, and a glowing orb burst into existence above him. He continued onwards, and the orb followed. He walked until he found the computer room. Two Black Arms soildiers stood guard. He dispatched them by pointing a finger at each of them and muttering "Chaos Choke". The aliens fell with a muffled thud. He transformed his sword back into a gun, cocked it, then pressed against the intruders skull. "Turn around slowly, and tell me why you are here, or I shoot." The intruder turned. "Shadow?" Shadow stared vacantly at Orangus. A headband just like Flame's was wrapped around his forehead. "Yes. I am Shadow the Hedgehog..." Orangus interupted him. "The ultimate life form, born to rule all, this is who I am. Yeah, I get that. But seriously, why is everyone wearing these?" He ripped off Shadow's headband, a was shocked to discover a third eye gleaming on his forehead. A black smoke came from it, and Shadow crumpled, the eye having disappeared. The smoke gained more and more form until Black Doom stood before Orangus... "What are YOU doing here?" Orangus screamed. "I am here to destroy this world and all who inhabit it. Then the Black Arms will dominate the universe!" Black Doom replied in his cold, hoarse voice. "So you're just here to eliminate anyone who might get in your way in your quest for world domination?" Orangus said very quickly. "What?" Black Doom replied, puzzled. "Ok, I'll repeat it for you. CHAOS BLAST!" The force of the attack smashed Black Doom into a wall, which he then slid down, recovering from the blow. Orangus then levitated him, and smashed him against the floor continuously, before electrocuting him with Chaos Lightning, then sending him out of a window into the atmosphere. "I'll be back...!" Black Doom screamed as he flew away from the ground, badly hurt. "This isn't good. First Black Doom returns, then he finds out where my HQ is. I'd better find a new HQ." He walked out, placed his gun into it's holster, raised one hand towards the building and said very clearly: "Chaos detonate". the building exploded, leaving nothing but a burnt patch on the ground. He mounted his motorbike, and rode off to Metropolis. Chapter 3: Abandoned Metropolis Orangus' foot touchd the cold concrete. He lookd up at the crumbling buildings marked with Eggman's insignia. "Wow. Guess no-one's been here since Eggman was sent to a maximum security prison.Hmm.. I reckon I could establish a few buildings as my HQ! Or just one built from the ruins of others! Yeah, the second one's better." He raised both his hands, and began to concentrate hard. The bricks and metal of the ruined buildings ros from the ground, and flew to form a lsrge cylindrical builing, with a slanted roof. "Chaos seal" Orangus said, and the building glowed orange, before settling. He whistled. "Not bad. Just the finishing touches..." He raise his palms again, and an orange, twisting shape scrawled itself on the metal with more metal. Two doors sprang to their places as a communications spire erected itself on the roof. On the inside, a generator, powered by Chaos, appeared in a room, along with several radar systems, high-tech computers, and a somewhat deadly security system. He stepped inside, and his foot came down upon polished marble. "Nice touch." He stepped further into a huge reception room, with a huge holographic globe in the centre, and a lift at the back. He walked to the lift, got in, and said "Weapons room" activating the voice-control. The lift obeyed. He stepped out into a room bristling with row after row of deadly force. At the back, he found parts for weapons, making custom built guns possible. He took down a selection of the peices, and set to work in a workshop nearby. Chapter 4:Armed... A few hours later he walked out of the workshop, satisfied with his custom-built weapon. It was a handgun, with self-replicating ammunition (To remove the need for reloading). Twin plates of polished oak adorned the sides of the handle. He placed it in his holster, stepped into the lift, and returned to the ground floor. He walked out to find his motorbike was missing. He turned, walked back into the lift, and said "Hangar bay". The lift took him to an underground bunker, containing all manner of vehicles. He found his bike at the far end, got on, and started the ignition. He then rode out of a tunnel in the wall, which led to the outside. Chapter 5:..And dangerous Orangus squinted into the distance, and found a GUN checkpoint coming into view. "Hellfire. Not these idiots" His motorbike skidded to a halt as the barrier came down. He got off, and waited. Eventually, a pink hedgehog wearing leather walked out from behind the barrier. Orangus blinked, then composed himself, and said "Orangus the Hedgehog, pleased to meet you!" in an oddly cheerful tone for someone being stopped at a military checkpoint. The pink hedgehog's brow tighted, as if she was deep in thought. "Nova" The hedgehog said briskly. "Are you armed?" Orangus raised his eyebrows quizzically, then said: "I'm a metre high. What threat could I possibly pose to this lot?" "You're carrying a gun" Nova replied. "So are you" Stated Orangus, nodding at the machine gun strapped around her shoulder. "Standard GUN issue" "Look, can I just go? Does it really matter if I'm armed or not?" "Yes." "Whatever. I'm leaving" He went to get back on his motorbike. Nova raised her hand and said "Chaos Stun". Orangus fell, paralysed by the attack. Nova walked over to him, flipped him over with one toe, then pressed her gun to his forehead and said: "If you don't cooperate, I will be forced to shoot you. Personally, I'd rather not." Orangus pretended to look scared, then replied: "Well, lets just say if you pulled that trigger, I'd be very upset, but altogether unharmed." Nova glared at him. "You're immortal?" Orangus stood up, then spoke again. "Yup. I'll be leaving now." He got on his motorbike, and rode straight through the barrier. Chapter 6:Backup Nova The Hedgehog Orangus thought to himself Definitely knows how to use a gun. And who to shoot, unfourtunately for me. Yeah. Last thing I need. Hedgehog version of Rouge with a gun in Lien-Da's outfit. Then again... He shook his head before this train of thought could continue, and twisted the throttle on his motorbike, purely for the thrill of the speed that resulted. He could feel the air tingling with energy. Chaos. He thought. He was right. Nova riding a GUN motorbike appeared next to him in a flash of light. Both bikes screeched to a shuddering halt. Orangus cocked his gun behind his back, then dismounted. "What now?" He snapped, impatient to find Black Doom and Flame. "I'm coming with you." Nova replied calmly. "No, you're not." Orangus glared at her threateningly. "Yes, I am coming with you, and if that gun moves another inch from behind your back, I will shoot you." "Pfft. You wouldn't shoot me!" Orangus joked. He recieved a Chaos Spear to the stomach, and Nova pressed her gun against his ribs, then hissed "Try me." Orangus didn't speak. He placed his gun back into it's holster, calmly walked over to his bike, then got on. "What are you waiting for? Are you coming or not?" Nova was surprised at his sudden change of heart, then resumed her usual forceful demeanor, and snapped: "Yes, I'm coming." She mounted her bike, and fired the throttle without another word to Orangus. He had no choice but to follow. Chapter 7: Revelations Oranugs and Nova stood on a cliff by the sea; neither spoke. Then, Orangus asked: "So, how come you work for GUN?" Nova sighed, then jumped onto an outcrop and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. She bagan to answer. "It all started when me an my cousin volunteered for the Project: Shadow mark 2." Orangus remembered something vague; where had he heard that before? He stared out to sea, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Nova continued "There were four volunteers, I think. Me, my cousin Nile, a brown echidna, and some orange hedgehog. GUN were supervising it. They knocked us out, and we woke up to feel extreme amounts of power pumping through our veins. Since then, I've been able to use Chaos powers without an emerald. Strangely, my Chaos is pink, when it's usually green. The echidna's was brown." Orangus snapped his fingers; orange sparks shot from them. "Then all four of us were sent to work for GUN. The orange hedgehog was a born leader; they assigned him to lead the other three. I looked up on him as a superior and a mentor. He would always jump into a battle without fear. Unfourtunately, GUN tortured and interrogated us after we failed a mission. He objected, so they fired him and wiped his mind. I haven't seen him since. I wish I could just..." She looked round at Orangus, and the realisation hit her like a rock. "No. It can't be..." Chapter 8: Old Memories Orangus nodded. "I remember everything. You, Nile, the echidna... I think he was called Ryder. I remember GUN, Project:Shadow, everything." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Nova immediately felt extremely sympathetic for him. "Oh my... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Orangus raised his hand, then said. "No. It's good. Brilliant even." Nova nodded serenely, then spoke quitely. "So, now what?" Orangus grinned. "We find Nile and Ryder. What else?" He jumped slightly, then turned on his heels and sprinted back to his motorbike. Nova smiled schemingly, then muttered to herself: "Now THAT'S the Orangus I remember." She jumped down from the outcrop and followed him. "So, how do you know exactly that GUN definitely tortured you?" Orangus turned, and rolled up his left sleeve. A thin, ropy scar ran from his wrist to his elbow. "Ouch. So, you don't wan't revenge?" Orangus turned back round, then said: "Nah. GUN need teams like us. I just want to reunite the old squadron. I have a building we could use as the HQ." Nova raised one eyebrow, then thought: Brilliant. Someone I can trust. Chapter 9: The Commander "Right, first things first. I need to see the Commander. You have any idea where he is?" Nova thought, then answered: "Yeah. Grab my arm." Orangus shook his head, then said: "If you want proof of whether or not I'm who you think I am, just tell me where he is." Nova agreed, and told him that he could find the Commander at the GUN HQ. Orangus concentrated, then shouted: "CHAOS CONTROL!" He dissappeared in a flash of orange light. Nova did the same. They arrived almost simultaneously outside the HQ. Orangus walked up to the security camera outside the door. Tapping the lens, he said into the microphone: "Orangus the Hedgehog, Ex GUN agent. You'll find me on the database." The sound of typing came from the speaker under the camera, then a voice said: "Nope, no records of you on here" Nova walked up to Orangus, then whispered to him: "They delete all records of Ex-agents ten years after they leave." She then stood up straight, and spoke forcefully to the camera: "Nova The Hedgehog. He's with me." The door opened in front of them. Both Hedgehogs walked straight in. Orangus was thinking, his brow furrowed again. Nova seemed to read his mind. "If you're wondering why I'm working with you all of a sudden, and acting all sentimental and stuff, it's because I've become somewhat attached to you." Eventually, they arrived at the Commander's office. The door was locked. Nova swore quietly. Orangus looked at her, then said: "I can hear him pacing. He want's some time to himself. I would stand back if I were you" Nova did so, and Orangus kicked the door down in one movement. Nova whistled, impressed. They strode in, and Orangus turned round and pointed at the broken door, then said: "Chaos Repair". The door flew back onto it's hinges. The Commander looked up from his desk at Nova, then said. "Ah. I've been expecting you after you went after that hedgehog who went through the checkpoint without a security check." His gaze turned to Orangus. "Ah. You remember me then?" Chapter 10: Back into GUN Orangus glared down at the Commander. He grinned, then outstretched his arm and said "Orangus the HEdgehog, ex GUN elite. I'm here to ask you to reinstate me as leader of the squad form from the Project: Shadow Mark 2 volunteers." The COmmander took Orangus' hand and shook it. "Abraham Tower." He replied "However, that squad was decommisionned after you rebelled." Orangus withdrew his hand and spoke confidently: "Exactly. I want to reform it. Me, Nova, Ryder and Nile. I have an HQ for us." The Commander raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Fine. I'll reinstate you. Do you have any conditions to you working for us?" Orangus nodded once, and said: "I want you to promise that you won't use any of us, let us recruit our own agents, and don't torture any of us." The Commander broke out into a cold sweat. "What? Torture?" Orangus rolled up his sleeve to show the scar. Nova twisted her head round to show a jagged scar from her collar bone to her chin. The Commander sighed. "Fine. Sign this contract." He slid a sheet of paper over the desk. Orangus signed it. The Commander took the paper, then slid a GUN badge over the desk, then said: "Welcome back to GUN", then saluted. Orangus saluted, then replied: "Yes, sir!" Chapter 11: Finding Nile and Ryder "Well, that was easier than I expected. I only had to kick one door in and never even draw my gun!" Nova turned to look at Orangus, then shook her head gently. "And you act like this because...?" Orangus turned and grinned. "I act like this because I am who I am." Nova didn't look impressed. "You're crazy" Orangus nodded, then said: "Thank you. So, where can we find the other two?" Nova pointed west. "The GUN Barracks. Nile should be there, at least." Orangus raised his eyebrows. "The Barracks? Ha! We're going to GUNville!" The Barrracks were a small town of houses, each housing a few GUN agents who worked primarily around the HQ. Orangus always called it GUNville. Five minutes later, they arrived outside the house Nova thought Nile and Ryder were in. She knocked on the door. No-one answered. Orangus corrected her. "Do you know how thick these doors are? You either blow them off, or do this!" He leaned back, and swung forward to whack his head off the wood. No-one answered for thirty seconds. Eventually, Nile opened the door. He was a green and yellow hedgehog, who seemed somewhat immature. Compared to Nova, anyway. Nile spotted Orangus, bliked twice then hissed to himself: "Shoot." He turned and called: "RYDER!". A brown and red echidna ran to the doorway, saw Orangus, and burst out laughing. He held up his right hand. Nile sighed, then pressed a Chaos Emerald replica into his palm. Orangus looked down at Ryder, and asked Nile: "What's up with him?" Nile shook his head, then said: "I bet him one fake Emerald that you would never get your memory back. So, how did you?" He looked over Orangus' shoulder and saw Nova. "Nova." Orangus and Nile said together. Ryder stood up, looked at both Orangus and Nova, raised his eyebrows, then said mockingly to Nova: "Ooh. Someone's got a boyfriend!" Orangus laughed and shook his head, but Nova took a few steps backwards, then ran forward, backflipped, and kicked Ryder in the teeth to send him sprawling across the floor. Orangus raised a hand to stop her before she could do him anymore harm. He walked over to Ryder, helped him up, and addressed both Nile and Ryder. "Right, I'm reforming the old squad. Who's in?" Nile didn't hesitate; he said: "Both of us, no questions asked." Orangus smiled, satisfied. "Brilliant! Welcome back!" Chapter 12: The HQ Orangus, having explained to the others about Black Doom and the new HQ, took them to the building he had referred to. All four stood outside the doors, looking up at the tower. Nile laughed, and muttered something that sounded like "Typical" while Ryder kept blinking in amazement. Nova had already walked through the door. "If you boys are gonna take all day looking at the outside of this place, I'll just make myself at home on the inside."She shouted back at them. Orangus ran after her, and asked her how she disabled the security. "I spent four years taking advance training at GUN. You thought I couldn't disable a keypad with a Chaos Fingerprint scanner?" Orangus thought, then tried to object, but Nova said "End of subject." He closed his mouth without another word. Ryder and Nile followed Nova and Orangus into the sprawling reception room. Ryder and Nile muttered words of amazement, but Nova remained silent, refusing to even look at Orangus. While the other three got in the lift, she took the stairs. Chapter 13:Null and Void Orangus climbed the spiral staircase to the roof to find Nova leaning on the rail, staring into space. "Something bothering you?" Nova turned round, then spoke. "No. Not really. It's just, you know, working with you again... It's just like 20 years ago." Orangus raised his eyebrows. "20 years? Ouch. They wiped my mind earlier than I thought."A huge gust of wind passed across the roof, and the two hedgehogs looked up to see four GUN helicopters bearing down on them. Soildiers appeared to be sliding down wires from the helicopters to the ground. Orangus sighed. "What now? I hate GUN sometimes." He turned on his heels and sprinted down the stairs to meet the soildiers on the ground floor. Nova tensed, and instictively reached for the machine gun strapped to her shoulder. Orangus sprinted back up the stairs, a wiped the sweat off his brow. His expression had suddenly turned extremely serious. "They've planted four pounds of explosive on the door. We go near it, it explodes. Perfect trap." Nile and Ryder followed Orangus. Orangus continued to explain. "They're inhibiting or Chaos, so we can't fly out of here. So, we have one option." The other three nodded for him to continue. Orangus did. "We're gonna have to jump straight off the roof." He made to turn round, but more GUN troops jumped from the helicopters to surround them. One of them began to speak. "We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons and come quietly, or we will take you by force." Orangus shrugged and said quietly: "You'll have to use force, then." He charged towards one of the troops, only to have a tranquilizer shot into his side. Slipping into unconciousness, he crumpled. Chapter 14:The right to remain silent Orangus woke to find himself strapped to a metal slab, with four scientists leaning over him. One of them made to knock him out again, but Orangus pointed at him, and the man burst into flames. The other three backed off, terrified. Orangus spoke. "Release me, or that happens to you." One of the scientists quickly untied him. Orangus jumped off the table, walked briskly to the door, and said: "I know you're reaching for that security button. If you value your health, I wouldn't try that." He walked out. Turning on his heels, he began to make his way to the Commander's office. That was when he realised he was barechested and barehanded. Looking down on his bare hands, he remembered that his gloves didn't come off. "Another lie for the book." He muttered, as he continued to walk. Arriving at the Commander's office, he kicked the door in as he had done a few days ago, and strode in. The Commander looked up from his desk, and spoke to the hedgehog standing in the shattered doorway. "Yes, I know the contract's void. That means you don't work for us anymore. Orangus cleanched his fists, then shouted: "CHAOS CONTROL" He reappeared next to the man behind the desk, and engaged him in a tight headlock without and effort. He placed his left hand on the right side of the man's face. The hedgehog spoke quietly. "If I snap my fingers, I could kill you. But I won't, because I'm a merciful man. Now release my friends, or there'll be consequences." The commander laughed, then said: "Hah! You tihnk I'll be deafeated by a barechested hedgehog who's only a metre high?" Orangus wasn't amused. "Yes." The hedgehog said, and threw the traitorous human out of the third floor window. Chapter 15:Yet more revelations Orangus leant out of the window, and watched the Commander fall. As the human hit the ground, there was a flash of blue light, and the tips of Orangus' ears tingled. Just like they did whenever Chaos was used near him. "It can't be... Humans can't use Chaos at all!"He muttered to himself. Turning on his heels, he sprinted out of the door. After running through the HQ for fifteen minutes, not knowing his way around, he stopped for breath, and felt something metal being pressed into his back. He reached behind him, grabbed the arm holding the firearm that was threatening him, and twisted. The fox with the gun yelped in pain, and dropped the weapon. "Don't try and shoot me, if you value your limbs." He said quietly as he turned. As he looked into the fox's blue eyes, he thought "Tails?" and then saw something else in those eyes: a kind of muturity that you only saw in the eyes of a seasoned soildier. Something clicked in his mind, awakening memeories Nova had failed to bring back. "Hurley?" He screamed. The fox jumped, then asked, "How the hell do you know my name?" Orangus realised it was him and the fox who had rebelled against GUN, not just him. "I'm Orangus, you're old leader while you were in The Order! That was before we fought GUN, and they wiped our minds! They must have wiped you from the other's minds as well..." Hurley's brain finally registered what Orangus was talking about, and his face hardened. "C'mon, Orangus. We've gotta let the others free." Chapter 16:The War Begins Orangus followed Hurley into the basement, then finally asked: "Are you related to Miles Prower at all?" Hurley answered without hesitating "Nah. Only one tail." Orangus shrugged, and followed him through a huge metal trapdoor in the floor. They found themselves in a room lined with what looked like doors from a prison. He knew which cell the others were in without really looking, as there were burn marks around the frame. Someone had tried to Chaos their way out. Hurley strode up to the keypad by the door, and mashed the buttons at a blinding rate,, until to lock beeped, and the door opened. At least, that's what Orangus imagined would happen. Hurley continued mashing the keypad, until Orangus said "Please stop. I've seen what happens when you overload a lock keypad." Hurley's expression beckoned him to continue. "Boom." Hurley ignored him, and contined button-pushing. Nova's head appeared in the bars in the door, about two metres from the floor. Noticing Orangus, she began speaking in her usual forceful manner. "Orangus? What the heck are you doing here? ANd why aren't you wearing a shirt? And who's the fox?" Orangus looked up, unsurprised. "Nova, I don't know why I'm not wearing a shirt, the fox is Hurley, our old engineer, who was wiped from your mind along with my name, and how are you that high up?" Nova laughed. "I'm standing on Nile." This statement was confirmed by Nile's voice calling out "Wassup, Orange?" from derictly underneath Nova. Nova continued regardless. "Wait, Hurley? The Order's old engineer? Can't be... Oh, dear." Orangus turned round to find two GUN troops standing above the fox and the hedgehog. "Collar them!" One of them called, and Orangus felt something connect sharply with the back of his head. Five Days Later "I'm so bored!" Nile was, as he had stated, bored. Orangus was finally irritated by the regular repeat of this sentence. He raised one hand to Nile's head, and started "Chaos..." then realised that he was stilll wearing a shock collar that reacted to Chaos energy. He screamed loudly as the electricity spread through his body. Black smoke began to spread from the floor. Orangus sighed. "What now, Doom?" Black Doom looked taken aback. "You're not scared" Orangus still looked bored out of his mind. "No, I'm not" Black Doom blinked, then continued. "I have come to destroy you, hedgehog." Then a voice that no-one in he room recognised said "No, you haven't, becasue your services are no longer required" A blue wolf stood behind Black Doom. His voice was deep and calculating, but his eyes had the expression of a dark, mysterious person. The wolf drew a fist charged with Chaos energy back, and then plunged it into Doom's back. The Black Arms leader had time to scream before he exploded in a red flash. Nova said quietly "What the hell?", but Ryder decided to indulge in more vulgar language. the blue wolf seemed uninterested, and kicked the door down without any thought. The Order leapt to teir feet as one, and then sprinted for the metal staircase, to find their way blocked by a grey and orange hedgehog. Orangus recoginsed him instantly. "You? You're here?" Flame smiled evily. "Hello, Orangus. Long time no see!" Flame reached round Orangus' shoulder, disabled the shcok collar, and then punched the orange hedgehog across the face. The wolf set to work disabling the other collars, as Flame continued kicking every inch of Orangus he could reach. Another unfamiliar voice spoke slowly and clearly; "Let the orange one go, Flame." A third voice started. This one was female. "Why can't we just kill them all here, and be done with it?" The voice that had saved Orangus answered. "Avery's orders are clear. He talks to them, we keep them here." Yet another voice, this one male again, started speaking. "Thank you for explaining my law to Rookwood, Maverick. Flame, Fenrir, you have done well." All five of The Order turned slowly to face Rookwood, a female albino echinda, Avery, a bronze hawk, and Maverick, a bat, whose fur was jet black. Flame and the wolf, who had been identified as Fenrir, stood behind The Order. Avery continued speaking. "Which one is Orangus the Hedgehog?" Orangus' fiery glare was answer enough. Avery smiled. "I wish to make a deal with you, Orangus. You have shown yourself to be formidable warrior. All I want from you is your undying loyalty! Join the Burning Dominion, hedgehog." Orangus' face hardened. "The Dominion? From the Chaos War? You killed my grandfather. I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Avery laughed, amused by the orange hedgehog's anger. "Very well. Knock them out, and bring them back to the HQ." The Order's reactions, were, unfourtunately, not enough to protect them from the Dominion's onslaught. Three hedgehogs, a fox and an echidna hit the ground almost instantly. Chapter 17:The third time that week Orangus woke in pitch blackness, and the only thing that told him he was still alive was the fact his whole body hurt like hell. He'd woken up like that three times that week. He stood up slowly, and walked forwards. He collided with a wall, so he turned the other way, and tripped over something. Nova's voice came through the darkness. "Nice to see you're awake." Orangus sighed. He was beginning to tire of Nova's sarcastic sense of humour. She continued. "Why don't you just use Chaos to get some light in here?" Orangus realised that he should have done that in the first place, and began: "Chaos..." before felling something cold an metal around his neck. He swore loudly as the electricty fro the anit-Chaos shock collar GUN had put on him ran through his body. Nova chuckled. "I knew they'd put those things back on us, so I let you make the mistake of using Chaos." Orangus sat back down against a wall, and then heard the sound of metal scraping against rock, and looked up to see a hole opening in the ceiling. Then he realised he was in a prison pit. MAverick and Fenrir leaned over the edge of the gaping pit. "What do we do with them now?" Maverick asked, one eye still on Nova. She'd woken up before they'd been imprisoned, and Maverick was the only victim of her anger. His arm was still bleeding. Fenrir didn't look up. "We keep them here until the hawk says otherwise." Orangus looked around in the new-found light, and realised that only him and Nova were in the pit. "Where in the name of Chaos are the other three?" Fenrir smiled, amused by Orangus' confusion. "It turns out the three of them, when standing on each others shoulders, are tall enough to get the manhole cover off the pit. So, they're shackled to the wall." Maverick laughed. "I hope the hawk never wants these runts out of there. I'm having too much fun. I would never get them out of there, no matter how much the hawk hurt-" He stopped as a strong hand closed around his neck. Avery leaned close to him, and then said quietly into his ear: "Get them out of there now, you rat with wings, or I'll make sure you live the rest of your immortal live in Hell. Is that understood?" Comments This shouldn't be uunder RolePlay,It's not a RolePlay.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 01:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC)